


My Happiest Mistake (OikawaxReader)

by JasmineWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites/pseuds/JasmineWrites
Summary: When you find your beloved boyfriend has cheated on you, fire burns inside of you. You decide to make an irrational decision that you soon regret. However, as time goes on your regret for your decision is less and less as you realise you’ve found the one, your Oikawa Tooru, the happiest mistake of your life.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The confrontation.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fanfic I've ever written and I am no professional writer I just decided to do this because it seemed fun, if you have anything I could improve please let me know! Anyways, I hope you enjoy more chapters will be out soon <3

“See you later babe” you said as he walked away from you and your house after waving goodbye. Little did you know this was the last time you’d be calling h im that name. You smiled to yourself as you  closed your front door and ran up the stairs to your room. The grey walls plastered with photos of you and Kageyama  together, a blush appearing on your cheeks  a s your eyes landed on one special photo in the middle, you remembered that day so clearly . You got yourself in detention and Kageyama pretended to be your dad and called into your school to tell them you couldn’t stay and do it . Then as you got outside of school you saw him standing there with the biggest smile on his face, one that made you weak and  reminded you of why you love this guy. After that he took you on the best date of your life. There would never be a day that you would go without thinking about him . He meant everything to you and you believed you meant everything to him.  The photo on the wall was you and him at the top of the Ferris wheel kissing,  that one little moment that you two shared together meant everything to you. 

You grabbed your phone out of your hoodie pocket and took a picture of you with the photo and sent it to him to  hopefully make him smile. The ‘typing...’ cam e up and you awaited his response excitedly. The response came in and you became confused, trying to figure out what had happened. He had said “ We need to talk”.

Panic. That’s all that was going through your head , this wasn’t good. No, you didn’t know what he was going to say, it could be a good thing. You responded to him asking what it was taking a deep breath. Your heart sank to the ground reading the words in front of you.

“I’m so  so sorry Y/N I’ve been seeing someone else as well as you, I didn’t want to tell you but the guilt has been building u p and it was killing me. I still love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you. I just made a terrible decision one day and  then ended up carrying it on. She’s pregnant, it would be cruel to leave her now and put more stress on her and so I needed to tell you this. I know you probably hate me right now but I love you still, goodbye.”

Pain, shock, confusion and rage all surged through your body. Was he being serious? This has to be some cruel joke he w as playing on you, there was no way the Kageyama you knew would do something like this to you. You looked at the photo again, but this time you saw someone else there with yo u it wasn’t the boy that you adored and smiled every time you  saw him or heard his name or just his voice. No, this person was someone who you didn’t even  know. He was a complete stranger and  his face brought you so much pain and rage. The phone in your hand dropped to the floor you r hands trembling, who was this person? Reality caved in around you as you slowly realised how he was n’t joking otherwise he would’ve told you by now. The scream that emerged from your lips was a noise like nothing you’ve ever hear d before. Your mum rushed into your room wondering what the noise was all about, her eyes looked down to you , on the floor hand over your mouth sobbing. She already knew what was wrong, the sight of you explained it all. She  kneeled down and gave you the biggest hug, “I’ll go and get some food for you and give you some space” she cooed into your ear.

A sob escaped your lips as she got you up off of the floor and told you to go and get some rest. But how on earth would you be  able to get any sleep in when something like that happened? You laid in bed shaking all over pinching yourself a couple t imes to make sure this wasn’t some sick twisted dream. All that did was cause you some pain, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain you were feeling in your chest. The  amount of  tears that came out of your eyes caused you to grow  exhausted and as soon as you knew it you  were drifting into a sleep whilst still crying. This was easily the worst day of your life.


	2. An Attractive Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I promise it's going to get a bit more interesting from here haha thank you so much for reading <3

Waking up to see that your friend had dropped by the day before to bring some food round for you made you smile a little bit with the little energy you had. You checked your phone to see that it had been 2 weeks since you had received the dreadful news about you being cheated on, after a couple of shaky sighs you got yourself out of bed. Your pyjamas seemed to be baggier than usual, noticing you’d lost some weight due to your loss in appetite. Looking in the mirror to see your puffy eyes and blotchy face you decided it’d be best to finally start getting yourself back together and take a shower. You got in the shower, when the hot water hit your body it relaxed your muscles and felt refreshing. As you got out and started drying yourself off in your room you looked over to your wall full of the pictures of you and Kageyama together, closing your eyes you ripped them off of the wall not wanting to look at them and have to deal with another few weeks of your breakdown. Slowly opening your eyes as you took the last photo off of the wall, that photo. A single tear slipped down your face without you even realising you was crying; you brought the photo up to your lips giving it a gentle kiss before ripping it up into a hundred pieces and throwing it into your bin. 

As soon as you had got yourself dressed with your hair dried and tied into a messy bun you headed downstairs slowly still feeling the fatigue throughout your body. Your mum saw you and a smile spread across her face as she noticed you finally out of bed and moving looking like you have some life inside of you for the first time in 2 weeks. You nodded your head towards her acknowledging her presence, your eyes looking slightly happy. Entering the kitchen, you could smell homemade waffles, your favourite and lo and behold there was freshly made waffles sitting on the table. Your dad was standing at the waffle maker and noticed you standing in the kitchen doorway, looking slightly surprised when he first saw you but quickly changing his expression to a welcoming one and nodded his head to the table signalling for you to take one of the waffles. You shuffled over the table with a grin and scoffed the waffle down the grin on your face turning into a full smile. Your dad laughed at you eating the waffle like it’s the last source of food on earth which made you also let out a little giggle. 

Later on in the day your phone pinged to tell you that you had a new message, you checked it to see it was your best friend telling you that there was a party going on if you were up for it to clear your head. After thinking about it a couple of times you decided to go because it might be a good way to just have fun and forget all of your worries. You told your friend you were up to it getting out of bed and throwing your phone back on it. Looking through your clothes to try and find yourself a dress to wear, you finally decided on a short red satin dress with red heels to match. You did your makeup with a thick eyeliner wing to make your eyes pop out more and a layer of lip gloss on. Not long after you heard a car horn go off “Get in the car you sexy bitch!” you heard your best friends familiar voice. You looked in the mirror one last time letting out a nervous sigh just hoping you’ll be okay. You waved goodbye to your parents and stepped foot out of the front door closing it behind you. 

“I’m only doing this because I want to take my mind off of him Leah don’t start thinking I’m turning into a party animal like you” you said in a harsh yet joking tone as you got into the car. 

“I know I know, and I promise you I’ll make this night unforgettable you won’t even remember you had a boyfriend by the end of it” Leah winked at you as she started moving the car. Your hands started to tremble every time he was mentioned but you tried to push it aside just for one night and enjoy yourself. 

When you arrived at the house you looked in awe, the house was huge. It couldn’t even be classed as a house it was a mansion. Excitement surged through your head and you grabbed Leahs hand and ran into the building. “What’s the rush? You that desperate for a drink?” Leah laughed at the side of you as the both of you entered the room with music blasting out of the speakers killing your eardrums but you didn’t care. 

“Shut up, let's dance” You smiled at her with a mischievous look in your eye. You started dancing to the music with her. You grabbed yourself a drink, which then turned into three, which then turned into six. Your head was swaying and you were stumbling about clearly drunk, until you bumped into a stranger. You looked up at the body you had stumbled into “I- I’m sorry” you muttered whilst hiccupping at the same time. As you got a better look at the stranger you found him to be incredibly attractive with his dark chocolate eyes gazing into yours, his hair swept to the side looking incredibly soft and fluffy. Not to mention the fact that this man towered over you. A blush fell across your face as the embarrassment settled in, why was you thinking all of this stuff? He was a complete stranger. “That’s okay love, just make sure to watch where you’re going, I don’t want you falling for anyone else” the attractive stranger replied to you. 

You scoffed to yourself, what a lame overused pick up line. “I don’t know what you’re on about I never fell for anyone in the first place” you smirked at him. He just grinned at you as he suddenly grabbed your waist and started slow dancing with you, noticing the blush on your face. “Really? Because based on the look on your face it seems like you’ve fallen pretty hard for me. The names Oikawa Tooru” He winked as he let go and walked off in the other direction. The suddenness of him letting you go made your balance go off and you fell to the floor. “HEY! Some gentleman you are...” you yelled after him clearly irritated yet at the same time intrigued.


End file.
